


Come Along!

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne asks Duncan to join her and Mary outdoors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Along!

**Author's Note:**

> I own no part of the Highlander franchise, so what you recognise from tv or cinema is clearly not mine. Only this storyline and wording are my own work. I make no money off of any of my fanfic, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Why don't you come with us?" Anne asked suddenly. Up until now she had taken it for granted that Duncan had work to do at the dojo or wherever he stayed in Seacouver nowadays, but just now she had realised that he was merely reluctant to ask. Had he become shy all of a sudden?

Duncan laughed, his eyes on little Mary. The 4-year-old was making gurgling noises in her seat as she tried to reach the bike's brakes. "No, really," Duncan shook his head, "I don't even have a bicycle."

"You could rent one, you know. And actually, I'm sure I know someone whose bike you can borrow, we just..." Oh. She knew that expression. It shushed her duly, but... Something was different this time. There was something else added to it.

Several years ago Duncan had told her that he was, like, 400 years old? You'd think he was past blushing. But truth be told, his look could best be described as "abashed". A moment later he blurted, "I've never learnt how to ride one."


End file.
